


Love Triangle

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Hagen's in her own little love triangle with her parents.





	

_Sittin' on the front step_

_Little white suitcase_

_Hearing that diesel_

_'Fore it hit the front gate_

_His headlights burnin' down a Friday night_

_Southern Belle statue_

_Standing in the screen door_

_Watching her whole world_

_Head for an old Ford_

_With a man that can't look her in the eye_

 

_Then I run, to him_

_Big hug, jump in_

_And I cry for her_

_Out the window_

_Some mommas and daddies_

_Are loving in a straight line_

_Take forever to hearten_

_And then take a long sweet ride_

_But some mommas and daddies_

_Let their heart strings tear and tangle_

_And some of us get stuck_

_In a love triangle_

 

Hagen was six when her parents divorced.  She hadn’t understood the meaning at that time; she just knew it meant not seeing Dean every day.  It didn’t take her long to figure out just how bad it was.  There were plenty of times when Dean would come to pick her up that she heard them fighting.  There were also plenty of times that Dean never showed up; to this day she isn’t sure if it was his doing or Renee’s.

 

Over the years Hagen has learned to ignore the fighting; at least in front of them.  She often cried herself to sleep.  She would give anything for Dean and Renee to just be civil with each other.  But now at thirteen years old, she knows not to get her hopes up.

 

Hagen sits down on the front step as she waits for Dean to arrive.  She sets her suitcase to the side.  When she turned ten, she started waiting outside for Dean.  It made it so much easier.  It meant that Dean didn’t have to come inside; which usually meant that Dean and Renee didn’t fight about something.  Too bad that couldn’t be all the time.  Hagen will never understand what makes them fight so much.  At some point they loved each other.  What happened?

 

The sound of Dean’s truck pulls Hagen out of her thoughts.  She looks down the driveway to see the dark Ford driving up.  “Momma, Daddy’s here,” she calls back into the house as she stands up.  She turns around to see Renee now standing at the front door.

 

“Have a good time,” Renee says.

 

“I will.  Sure you don’t want me to stay this weekend?”

 

“Don’t be silly.  Go have your weekend with your Daddy.”

 

Hagen wants to beg Renee to walk her to the truck, but she knows that isn’t a good idea.  “Bye, Momma.”  She grabs her suitcase before making her way to the truck.  She smiles a little when Dean climbs out of the driver’s seat.

 

“Hi, Baby,” Dean says as he takes her suitcase.  He pulls her into a tight hug.

 

“Hi, Daddy.”  She holds onto him a little longer before pulling back.  “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.  Get in.”

 

Hagen puts her seatbelt on as Dean turns around in the driveway.  She looks out the window to the front door to see Renee still standing there.  Tears sting her eyes as Renee gives her a quick wave.  Why did it have to be like this?  Why couldn’t they be a normal family?  For years Hagen tried to make them see what they were doing to her.  It never helped.  It’s almost as if they never heard her.  So instead she just lives in her own little love triangle.

 

 

_Bowling alley burger_

_Fries and a milkshake_

_Headed to the same old_

_Two-dollar matinee_

_'Baby, how's your school been,_

_And how's your mom? '_

_Patsy Cline echoes_

_Back off the dashboard_

_Staring at my boots_

_And the dusty old floorboard_

_Baby, two weeks ain't really all that long_

_Then I run, to her_

_Wrap my arms, around her skirt_

_And I cry for him_

_Out the window_

_Some mommas and daddies_

_Are loving in a straight line_

_Take forever to hearten_

_And then take a long sweet ride_

_But some mommas and daddies_

_Let their heart strings tear and tangle_

_And some of us get stuck_

_In a love triangle_

 

Hagen sits down at their usual table at the bowling alley as she waits for Dean to come over with their dinners.  It’s been their tradition since the divorce first happened.  It was something that Hagen didn’t want to change.  She looks up when Dean sets the food tray down.

 

“Think you can beat me tonight?” Dean asks as they start eating.

 

Hagen smiles.  “Of course,” she answers. 

 

Dean chuckles.  “How’s school?”

 

“It’s okay.  I have to work with Jenny for a science project.  But it hasn’t been too bad.”

 

“Good.  You know you don’t have to work with her much.  Hopefully it will continue that way.”

 

“I hope so.  It’s been okay though.  We don’t have to get together outside of school, so I think that helps.”

 

Dean nods.  “Good.”  He watches Hagen closely.  “How’s your mom?”

 

Hagen wrinkles her nose.  It’s a question Dean asks her all the time.  She knows he doesn’t really want to know, but she always answers him.  “She’s good.  We’re doing some crafts shows this year.”

 

“Yeah?  You’ll have to let me know when so I can come see what you have.”

 

“I will.”  Hagen watches him.  “Did you ever love Momma?”

 

Dean stares at his daughter, surprised by the question.  It’s definitely not a question he ever thought Hagen would ask.  He clears his throat as he shifts in his seat.  “Of course I did.”

 

“But you don’t anymore?”

 

“Hagen, it’s complicated.”

 

“If you love her, how is it complicated?”

 

“Because when it comes your Momma and I love just wasn’t enough anymore.”

 

Hagen frowns.  “But you still love her?”

 

“A part of me always will.”

 

“Then why do you fight with her?”

 

Dean sighs.  “I don’t know.”  He gestures to the lane.  “Ready to bowl?”

 

The next morning, they have their usual Saturday morning breakfast.  Dean has always made her pancakes; it was their little tradition.  Early afternoon they head out to their favorite small theater.  It was yet another tradition for their weekends together.  It never matters what movie they actually see, they just love coming here.

 

When Dean pulls into Renee’s driveway Sunday evening, Hagen has mixed emotions.  She’s happy to get to see Renee again, but that also means not seeing Dean for another two weeks.

 

“Baby, two weeks isn’t that long,” Dean says.

 

Hagen looks over at him.  “”I wish we could see each other during the week though.”

 

“I know.  But you know how my work schedule is.”

 

She nods.  “I know.”  She looks out the window to see Renee step out onto the porch.  “You gonna come up with me?”

 

“Hagen…”  He sighs a little.

 

“I know.”  She shrugs.  “Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”  She climbs out of the truck and walks around to where Dean is now standing with her suitcase.

 

“I’ll talk to you soon.”  He sets her suitcase down and pulls her into a tight hug.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Baby.”

 

Hagen takes her suitcase and makes her way up to the porch.  She smiles as Renee hugs her.  “Hi, Momma.”

 

“Hi, sweetheart.”  She takes Hagen’s suitcase.  “Did you have fun?”

 

“Yes.”  Hagen looks back as Dean is turning around to drive out of the driveway.  She wipes away her tears and follows Renee back into one half of her love triangle.

 

 

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_In a love triangle_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_Some mommas and daddies_

_Are loving in a straight line_

_Take forever to hearten_

_And then take a long sweet ride_

_But some mommas and daddies_

_Let their heart strings tear and tangle, oh_

_And some mommas and daddies_

_Ran outta love in '94_

_And some mommas and daddies_

_Don't even talk no more_

_And some mommas and daddies_

_Let their heart strings tear and tangle_

_And some of us get stuck_

_And some of us grow up_

_In a love triangle_


End file.
